bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oni Saramandā
) | birthday = Augest 27 | age = | gender = Male | height = 179 cm | weight = 145 lbs | blood type = O - | affiliation = Q.S.P.P | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = General | team = Saibankan | previous team = Oni Brothers | partner = Dominic Ketsueki | base of operations = | relatives = Epsilon Dragora (Nephew) Oni Haiyama (Brother) Psi Dragora (Sister) | education = | signature skill = Makeiyaku ( ) | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Katsuyuki Konishi | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Fullbring Makeiyaku (魔契約, Japanese lit. for "Demon Contract"): The epicenter of Saramandā's is a duel toned, carbon steal flask. It contains nothing in it, but has enough space to hold 16 ounces (480 CC) worth of liquid. The abilities he can access with this empty flask, are as listed. *'Machi' (魔血, "Demon Blood"): In a similar fashion to how use to cast spells such as , Oni Saramandā is capable of filling the inside of the flask with a liquid energy. The liquid, oddly enough, is capable of being used to create techniques similar to those used in . It also has the odd quality of being drinkable, and activates an affect similar to the 's , and increases for every ounce (30 CC) that is drank. **'Dōki' (同期, "Synchronization"): Like a majority of those who possess , Saramandā's parents were attacked by a hollow before he was born. The he uses to manifest the Machi within his flask, is pure hollow. So, when he consumes more then an ounce (30 CC), he begins to take on the power and characteristics of a hollow. However, he is unable to manifest the mask, and instead uses the symbols/tattoos that appear on his body as an identification of activating his hollow-like form. ***'Enhanced Durability': Like most Arrancar and Visored, Saramandā's durability comes from . If compared to the , his is much stronger then 's. He can withstand a multitude of attacks, and even land from a very high place without killing himself. He is even able to survive techniques that would normally bypass a , and even a . Also, this skill is great for deflecting blades, and catching swords moving at a high speed. ***' ': Even though this technique is not normally used by s, Saramandā has been shown to be the only exception, being as he assumes a hollow form when using his . The movement itself is on equivalent, if not greater, then a shinigami's . It also seems to leave a mass of vibrations behind when executing it, capable of making an enemy believe they struck a human (being as the mass of the vibrations are rather thick). Also, the mastery of this technique allows for the high speed movement of the limbs, allowing him to stay on par with a shinigami's techniques. ***' ': The type of Cero that Saramandā is capable of producing, is a close range one. Instead of firing it from a part of his mask, or his mouth, he instead builds up the pressure in his arm. Swinging his fist in an upward or forward motion, he releases the Cero in the form of a beam. When the punch itself makes contact with an object, an explosion takes place, which harms both him and the target (unless they are able to get away from such a point blank attack). **'Power Augmentation': Every time an ounce is drunk from the flask, Saramandā's power increases by an eighth, which is considered a fair amount when it comes to an activation similar to . However, when consuming the entire 16 ounces (480 CC) at once, Saramandā's power is instantly tripled. This allows him to put himself on par with a Captain's , if not completely over power it. Though, because of his human body possessing so much spiritual power in one moment, he takes some sort of physical damage. This is considered the double edged sword in the Makeiyaku's arsenal of abilities. **'Koa Hokori' (コア誇り, "Core Pride"): After consuming the liquid inside the flask, that is created from , he forces a synchronization of two types of . The first belongs to hollows, which is used in his Machi ability. The second, is the one that belongs to the members of the Dragora Clan. The two opposing powers begin to swirl around in the core of his body. After fully combining, his body begins to secrete like crazy. The itself belongs to the hollow powers within his body, and shows that he will now attack either friend or foe. He has the anger of a human, and the rationality of a hollow. ***'Ryūsame' (竜鮫, "Dragon Shark"): Able to preform feats normal humans and hollows cannot, the new corrupted Saramandā takes advantage of the power granted to him. Channeling the around his body to a certain point, he begins to secrete his in the form of a yellow flame. The yellow flame is then mixed with the blue plasma, and somehow comes out green. The technique is much stronger then a , but takes more time to preform.